Un mundo de paz
by Nonahere
Summary: Un mundo de paz, es lo que deseo. Comedia Romance, Shikatema.


Hola!, tenía mucho, mucho tiempo de no publicar nada, la realidad es que estoy atareada con la escuela y el trabajo y no me he sentido con ganas de escribir, este pequeño shot llego de la nada, procurare trabajar más en los fic´s.

Debo aclarar que no tome en cuenta la novela de Shikamaru, así que espero que no se confundan.

Espero que les guste, saludos.

X

X

X

X

Temari suspiro agotada, la misión diplomática había concluido con éxito pero en el camino de regreso ella y Shikamaru habían sido atacados, habían sido solo unos simples opositores a la creación de la Unión Shinobi, ninjas renegados que fueron fáciles de eliminar pero que los hicieron retrasar un par de horas su retorno y que además, los habían desviado del camino.

Estaban en la frontera del país del hierro, ante ellos se extendía un inmenso bosque y la lluvia los había agarrado a medio camino, así que ahora, gracias a lo empapados, malhumorados y hambrientos que estaban el camino parecía hacerse más tedioso y pesado.

Escucho a Shikamaru resoplar mientras se trataba de cubrir más la cabeza jalando la capucha hacia adelante, él iba unos pasos delante de ella y quiso hablarle, pero su ceño fruncido la hacía guardar silencio, no quería iniciar una nueva discusión, llevaban más de dos meses molestos el uno con el otro al grado de que el simple hecho de ver al otro los hacia ponerse de mal humor, encima, ni siquiera recordaba el porqué de la discusión.

Él se detuvo abruptamente y choco con su espalda, estaba por reclamarle cuando noto que él tenía su vista fija en un punto más allá de los árboles.

-¿Una aldea?-Shikamaru asintió levemente, aun molesto, pero Temari no sabía si por ella o por el hecho de estar bajo la ligera pero continua lluvia.

-Pasemos la noche ahí, seria problemático seguir viajando con esta tormenta—

Y sin esperar respuesta, el avanzo hacia el camino que se presentaba frente a ellos, acercándose poco a poco a la pequeña pero pintoresca aldea, Temari lo siguió, anhelando un baño caliente, ropa seca y una cama cómoda, mañana hablaría con él y arreglarían las cosas.

A pocos metros de la entrada de la aldea Shikamaru volvió a detenerse y la jalo hacia los árboles que rodeaban la entrada, ella se puso en alerta inmediatamente.

-¿Enemigos?—Shikamaru negó, se acercó más a ella hasta acorralarla contra un árbol y ella sintió un escalofrió-¿Shikamaru?—lo vio acercarse aún más y después el elevo las manos hasta la nuca de ella, Shikamaru le quito la bandana en la que se leía claramente "Shinobi" la cual usaban cuando acudían a reuniones de la Unión Shinobi.

-Quítate todo lo que te pueda identificar como embajadora de Suna, no importa que sepan que somos Shinobi, pero que no se den cuenta que también somos embajadores, podrían traernos problemas—

Ella asintió sin darle más vueltas al asunto, él tenía razón, podrían identificarlos, y aunque no dudaba que podrían vencer cualquier enemigo que se les presentara, la verdad era que prefería pasar una noche tranquila, así que hizo lo que el pidió, se quitó la bolsa de kunai´s y los guardo en la mochila de él, el hizo lo mismo y antes de continuar el camino, él se acercó a ella, coloco bien la capucha a su alrededor, cubriéndole la cabeza y dio media vuelta dispuesto a ingresar a la pequeña aldea.

Ingresaron en la aldea, las calles estaban desiertas por la lluvia, que aunque había disminuido, aún era molesta, Shikamaru tomo su mano y la acerco más a él, al tiempo que los dirigía a una posada con una fachada un poco particular a la que Temari no tomo demasiada atención hasta que estuvieron a pocos metros de ella.

Temari miro el letrero de la tienda y fue ahí que noto la inusualidad del lugar, no era una simple posada, en la fachada se leía "hotel del amor" seguido de un nombre cursi que Temari ni siquiera leyó, ella se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces?—susurro y trato que su voz se escuchara molesta, cosa que logro, Shikamaru la miro y ella le hizo una seña apuntando hacia el cartel de la posada, el miro un instante y aunque se sonrojo, no cambio su aspecto tranquilo.

-Tenemos que pasar la noche en un sitio seco—respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Pero no aquí!—respondió molesta y creyó ver una sutil sonrisa en el rostro del moreno y eso solo consiguió molestarla más.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?— pregunto tranquilamente, ¡el muy sínico!

-¿Cómo que "qué hay de malo"?, eso no es un hotel normal, es un…es un sitio para…- a medida de que hablaba su voz se había disminuido y su sonrojo había aumentado, las manos le sudaban y sentía un calor extraño aunque estuviera lloviendo sobre ellos, Shikamaru sonrió aún más.

-creo que es la única opción por hoy…-Shikamaru le hizo una seña, invitándola a ver alrededor y Temari pudo notar la peculiaridad de la aldea, el resto de los pequeños comercios, no eran simples comercios, eran comercios dirigidos a un público especial, "solo adultos".

Había un par de posadas más, con fachadas en tonos rojos y rosas y locales con escaparates en los que se exhibían artículos curiosos. Su sonrojo aumento y quiso golpear a shikamaru por atreverse a arrastrarla a esa aldea.

-¿Qué tipo de sitio es este?—exigió saber, shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sabía hasta que entramos a la aldea, al parecer es una aldea cuya principal actividad comercial es el entretenimiento adulto—respondió tranquilamente, ella quiso matarlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucedería si alguien se entera de que estoy en este sitio?, ¡si se enteran de que la hermana del Kazekage y embajadora de Sunagakure frecuenta este tipo de sitios, si Gaara o Kankuro…!—

-¿Frecuentar?—su voz sonó molesta- ¿A caso has venido en alguna otra ocasión con alguien que no sea yo?—Shikamaru no quería que su voz sonara como la de un novio celoso, ni siquiera eran novios, ellos eran…algo pero no formalmente novios.

-¡Claro que no idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero!—Reclamo ella.

Claro que lo sabía, pero aun así se dejó llevar por los celos que sintió aunque eran estúpidos, él se estaba comportando como estúpido y lo sabía. Suspiro y trato de calmarse.

-Relájate…no llevas bandana que te identifique como ninja de Suna, ni estas usando tu abanico, además, la capucha te cubre lo suficiente, solo quédate detrás de mí…-

Sin esperar respuesta Shikamaru la tomo de la mano e ingreso en la posada con ella detrás, casi escondiéndose, una actitud tímida y sumisa que a él le gusto, estaba nervioso porque era la primera vez que entraba a un sitio similar y tener detrás a Temari le impacientaba un poco, pero no lo demostró.

Con toda la calma del mundo se acercó al mostrador de la recepción, de inmediato una chica joven que de seguro no pasaba de los 17 años se acercó a atenderlo, pidió una habitación para ambos, porque se vería muy extraño el pedir dos siendo ese el sitio que era y además, tenia deseos de pasar un tiempo cerca de la rubia sin interrupciones de por medio, así podrían arreglar el problema que tenían desde hace un par de meses.

Temari dejo que fuera el quien pidiera la habitación en la que pasarían la noche, ella no pasaría tal vergüenza y lo considero una pequeña venganza por las insinuaciones que anteriormente él había hecho, no pudo evitar reír levemente y sonrojarse aún más cuando la chica de la recepción le ofreció a shikamaru una "habitación especial", el negó amablemente pero Temari pudo notar el leve sonrojo en el moreno.

Ella se dedicó a mirar alrededor, el recibidor era pequeño, con una mesita y un par de sillones al fondo, las paredes eran rojas y en ellas había unas pinturas con dibujos abstractos que si examinabas bien podrías notar que eran amantes en pleno acto, decoración adecuada para el tipo del lugar que era y se preguntó si era buena idea estar en ese sitio, casi prefería dormir a la intemperie aunque hiciera un frio tremendo.

Su vista se posó en una estatua sobre la mesita que había en el fondo de la recepción, la figura, de mármol blanco mostraba a dos amantes de pie, él detrás de ella, penetrándola, mientras el rostro de ella estaba girado hacia la derecha facilitándole el acceso a su boca, una de las manos de él estaba en su seno y la otra bajaba a su entrepierna acariciándola y sus rostros de facciones simples pero bellas mostraba verdadero placer, como si ambos fueran reales.

La chica de recepción le entrego las llaves de la habitación y shikamaru agradeciendo se dio la vuelta para llevar a Temari escaleras arriba, por donde la chica le había indicado, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Temari examinando una muy curiosa obra de arte, el miro levemente la estatua y de inmediato se giró, jalando a la rubia para que avanzara tras el no sin antes murmurar un "Pervertida" que definitivamente termino por hacer reaccionar a la chica, quien lo siguió fingiendo que no había sucedido absolutamente nada aunque el sonrojo en su rostro indicara lo contrario.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo los sonidos de las demás habitaciones hacían eco en las paredes, afortunadamente la lluvia había incrementado de manera que ahora era una verdadera tormenta y la habitación que les habían dado estaba al fondo del pasillo, Temari temió que aquella fuera una habitación especial como la chica les había ofrecido y es que es realidad no había escuchado la respuesta del moreno porque su mente estaba enfocada en la estatua, pero no quería admitirlo, ella no era una pervertida.

Afortunadamente, aquella era una habitación normal, o tan normal como podría ser un sitio como aquel, las paredes eran de un tono azul muy bajo, la cama era un poco más grande de lo normal y las sabanas eran de color gris oxford, Temari deseo con todas sus fuerzas meterse bajo las sabanas y dormir mucho.

-Ve y báñate, anda—Shikamaru le dio un leve empujón hacia una de las puertas del dormitorio que debía ser el baño, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, Temari tuvo que reconocer que el estar ahí encerrados le ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-báñate tu primero, estas más mojado que yo, puedo secarme y ponerme una bata—aquello era verdad, ella usaba una gabardina larga y el solo una chamarra.

Shikamaru solo negó, la empujo levemente hasta la puerta del baño y le sonrió levemente.

-Venga, báñate tú, todavía que estoy haciéndote pasar la noche en este sitio, te aseguro que es la única opción, la tormenta es más fuerte ahora y la pasaríamos mal en el bosque, además de que seguramente ambos nos congelaríamos allá afuera, no es un lugar digno de ti, pero por lo menos no pasaremos frio—

La repentina preocupación por ella le dejo sin habla, él estaba siendo realmente un caballero y sin intención de sonar como un fanfarrón por lo que aquello le conmovió y la hizo sonreír, shikamaru quedo hipnotizado con esa sonrisa.

-¿Y si nos bañamos juntos?—Temari supo que debió de ser menos directa, pero eso no era lo suyo así que simplemente dijo las palabras tal cual se formaron en su mente. Shikamaru creyó haber escuchado mal pero al notar el sonrojo en ella supo que las palabras escuchadas eran las mismas que la rubia había hablado, se sonrojo y negó.

-no sería buena idea…-susurro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?— Shikamaru maldijo internamente, esa mujer sí que era problemática.

-Si entramos juntos a ese baño, lo último que yo quisiera hacer contigo seria tomar un simple baño— Advirtió, pero a Temari le daba absolutamente igual y con un poco de nerviosismo, se acercó a él para besarlo.

El contacto de sus ropas mojadas los hizo sentir un escalofrió pero el sabor de la boca del otro compenso aquello, Shikamaru acepto el beso inmediatamente y Temari se sintió dichosa, él la abrazo y sus manos recorrieron su espalda acariciándola levemente, ella tembló de excitación, pero shikamaru pensó que era por el frio y le hizo ingresar al baño, se sintió levemente decepcionada cuando la soltó pero se alegró cuando el entro al baño detrás de ella y cerró la puerta dejándolos a ambos encerrados.

Sin mediar palabra shikamaru abrió la llave de la ducha y de inmediato el agua caliente comenzó a correr, se acercó a la rubia y con calma característica de él comenzó a desvestirla, Temari sonrió, sonrojada y ansiosa, ella le ayudo con su ropa y en cuestión de segundos ambos estuvieron desnudos, se besaron de nuevo y estrecharon sus cuerpos, esta vez, un gemido ahogado fue la recompensa de Shikamaru.

El la hizo retroceder hasta estar bajo el agua de la ducha, Temari jadeo al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo y una de las manos del moreno acariciándole la espalda mientras con otra la sostenía de la nuca empujando sus labios hacia él.

Los gemidos aumentaron y sus cuerpos rozaron más, Temari sintió el miembro de shikamaru rozando en su vientre, ansioso por entrar en ella, así que para motivarlo se movió levemente rozándose con él, en respuesta obtuvo un gruñido por parte de él.

-Espera…-

Se contuvo de penetrar a Temari en ese instante y le deshizo las coletas, acaricio su cabello y con cuidado lo enjabono obteniendo un ronroneo de satisfacción a cambio, después le enjabono el cuerpo demorándose concienzudamente en sus pechos, Temari gemía y se retorcía, más que excitada y cuando shikamaru bajo su mano a su monte de venus ella grito y tuvo que sostenerse de él mientas le enjabonada delicadamente esa área, Temari tuvo que reconocer que aquello se sentía muy bien.

El acaricio unos momentos más, notando una humedad que no provenía del agua de la ducha, sonrió complacido y unos minutos después invirtieron roles.

Temari le desato la coleta y demoro un poco acariciando su cabello, él era más alto así que al acercarse a él de frente y estirar sus manos hacia arriba para enjabonarle sus pechos rozaban con el pecho del moreno obteniendo un exquisito escalofrió, cuando su cabello estuvo limpio ella procedió a enjabonarle el cuerpo rozando deliciosamente cada parte del cuerpo del moreno.

Sus manos bajaron hasta la entrepierna del muchacho y sin demorarse más la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Aquella acción sorprendió gratamente a Shikamaru, tuvo que usar su autocontrol para no gritar de placer y cuando ella comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo mientras sus labios besaban su pecho supo que ella podría matarlo de placer.

-Detente…-susurro suplicando, ella, traviesa negó y su mano puso más empeño en su labor. —Basta, Temari, ahora…-

De nuevo solo obtuvo una negación y decidió entrar al juego, abrazo a la rubia como pudo y la apretó contra sí mismo al tiempo que bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de ella, sin pudor alguno acaricio cada espacio y se demoró en su pequeño botón, la sintió retorcerse y frotarse contra él, anhelado más.

Ambos estaban listos para el siguiente paso, lo sabían y deseando sentirse aún más Temari levanto una de sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso, él sonrió, la detuvo un momento y le dio un beso leve en los labios.

-Espera un poco…solo quiero decirte—Apenas podría hablar, su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de ella- Cuando te traje a este sitio no tenía la intención de hacer esto…es decir, muero de ganas por hacerlo pero mi objetivo real era tener un lugar seco donde pasar la noche y hablar contigo, la discusión de hace unos meses, que ni siquiera recuerdo por qué…-

-no importa, te perdono o perdóname, no recuerdo de quien es la culpa y no importa, tampoco recuerdo el motivo de la discusión y me tiene sin cuidado, ahora solo quiero estar contigo…-

-Te quiero…lo digo en serio, es extraño pero te quiero, el objetivo de la Unión Shinobi es construir un mundo de paz, quiero ese mundo a tu lado y yo…-

-Yo también te quiero—sonrió, y esa fue señal suficiente para shikamaru, se acercó de nuevo a besarla y estrecharla contra él, la sintió rosarse con el incitándolo a que la penetrara pero él tenía algo mejor en mente.

Con un poco de rudeza la giro de espaldas hacia él, Temari sintió un exquisito escalofrió cuando él la hizo separar levemente sus piernas, lo sintió mover una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta detenerla en uno de sus pechos y con la otra sujeto su miembro y lo introdujo en ella de una estocada, casi lamento ser tan rudo, ambos gimieron de puro placer.

Shikamaru espero un par de segundos a que ella se acostumbrara al invasor en su interior, había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado de esa manera, cuando el trasero de Temari se movió en leves empujones supo que ella estaba lista y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente, su mano libre bajo a su entrepierna, acariciándola mientas ella echo los brazos hacia atrás sujetándose de él, giro su rostro un poco y se besaron deliciosamente.

El siguió embistiendo, aumentando el ritmo gradualmente, Temari se retorcía entre sus brazos y la escuchaba reír levemente cuando él le besaba la nuca o pellizcaba sus pezones.

¡Dios, era tan delicioso!

-Nunca…nunca habíamos tenido tanto tiempo para estar así…-le susurró al oído al tiempo que la embestí más fuertemente, ella grito al sentirlo, y murmuro un incoherente "si" entre gemidos.

Él tenía razón, a pesar de llevar más de dos años en su muy extraña relación de "no somos novios pero tampoco solo amigos" la cual había comenzado después de la guerra Shinobi apenas habían tenido tiempo para la intimidad, no por no quererlo, si no por su ajetreada agenda laboral y la distancia entre las aldeas de ambos.

Solo habían tenido intimidad un par de veces, al primera fue en la casa de ella, él estaba de visita en Sunagakure por asuntos diplomáticos, Gaara no había podido atenderlo aun y Kankuro estaba de viaje, por lo que ella lo había acompañado mientras esperaba que Gaara se desocupara, de alguna manera habían terminado en la habitación de ella con la ropa descolocada pero aun en sus cuerpos, se la habían arreglado para que el pudiera entrar en ella y apenas había comenzado a embestirla cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse y la voz de Kankuro gritando "estoy en casa", afortunadamente el marionetista no se había percatado de nada, porque ambos consideraron que en proporción a las ganas que tenían, aquello no había sido nada.

La segunda vez que estuvieron juntos, o tan juntos como podrían estar, fue en una fiesta diplomática, ambos, representando a su respectiva aldea, habían acudido a una pequeña pero lujosa celebración en el país de la Nube, a medida que avanzaba la noche y con alcohol de por medio los grupos de conversación se fueron formando y las parejas se escapaban para tener un momento a solas. Ella se alejó del gentío asegurándose de que Shikamaru la siguiera, llegaron a un jardín desolado y detrás de los matorrales como meros adolecentes se dispusieron a una candente sesión de besos y caricias, le levanto el vestido y se abrió el pantalón y ahí mismo la tomo, sabía que no era muy indicado estar en ese sitio pero la deseaba tanto y fue increíble sentirla llegar al orgasmo al tiempo que gritaba, él estaba por terminar cuando unas voces los hicieron detenerse, varias personas, entre ellas el anfitrión de la cena habían salido al parque para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que en ese momento comenzaron, tuvieron que separarse inmediatamente, ajustaron sus ropas, sin otro remedio volvieron a la fiesta, afortunadamente nadie los había visto.

Una embestida más profunda y fuerte que las anteriores la trajeron al presente, aquellos recuerdos solo habían logrado excitarla más, al parecer a él también por que no se detenía y había acelerado la velocidad.

-Esta vez nada nos interrumpirá—prometió él y reanudo las caricias en el cuerpo de su mujer, ella las acepto con gozo.

Temari gritaba al sentirlo tocándola, decidió que si alguien interrumpía su placer ella mataría a esa persona, sonrió ante su pensamiento e incito a shikamaru a penetrarla más fuerte.

Un destello a su derecha llamo su atención, Temari fijo su vista en el espejo que los reflejaba a ambos, sus cuerpos entrelazados y mojados la llevo a limite y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él ambos emitieron un grito de gozo, Temari pensó que estaban recreando a la estatua de la recepción y aquello la éxito tanto que termino por correrse entre gritos, un verdadero orgasmo que esta vez no fue interrumpido por nadie, shikamaru la tomo de las caderas fijando la vista en el espejo, los pechos de Temari moviéndose con cada embestida que le daba y el rostro de la rubia expresando nada más que placer lo hicieron correrse, un par de embestidas más y se derramo dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal, al aún estaba dentro y detrás, abrazándola, después de unos momentos, regularon la temperatura del agua y se enjuagaron tranquilamente, ella aún se sentía totalmente llena de él cuándo salieron del baño, se pusieron ropa seca y entraron en la cama, dispuestos a dormir.

Shikamaru la abrazo, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho desnudo y enredo sus piernas en las de él, sonrió traviesa.

-Cuando estábamos en la ducha y hablabas de la Unión Shinobi y un nuevo mundo… ¿Esa fue una propuesta de matrimonio?—soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Esa fue…una pésima propuesta de matrimonio…entonces ¿Qué dices?— Temari se elevó un poco para quedar frente a frente, sonrió y lo beso levemente.

-Yo digo que…construyamos juntos un nuevo mundo de paz, Shikamaru—Temari sonrió ampliamente, él amaba esas sonrisas.

Eso era un sí, shikamaru la beso y estrecho contra su cuerpo, increíblemente feliz. Fuera, en el bosque, la tormenta había terminado.

X

X

X

X

Quedo un poco largo, espero que les haya gustado, quise ponerle un poco de comedia al principio y al final se puso algo romanticón, creo que no esta tan mal, perdonen las posibles faltas ortográficas y si la historia fue algo confusa o aburrida, al final me gusto como quedo y quería compartirla, muchas gracias a quienes leen, saludos.


End file.
